1. Field
Embodiments may relate generally to telephone equipment. More particularly, some embodiments are concerned with telephone call control.
2. Description
Corporations may currently choose from a wide range of products to meet their telecommunications needs. Many of these products offer computer-telephony integration (CTI). Such integration may provide increased automation of tasks, productivity, and efficiency.
CTI often relies on communication between a computer network and one or more sophisticated pieces of telecommunications equipment, including but not limited to a private branch exchange (PBX). Elements of the computer network may control the PBX using call control signals. These call control signals may conform to a third-party or commonly-owned protocol, which may facilitate interoperability of equipment from disparate manufacturers. Home or small office users commonly do not possess the computing infrastructure or the telecommunications equipment required for the above-described functionality.